<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jasmin by va_di_pa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142064">Jasmin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa'>va_di_pa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jasmin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Flowers, Love, Love/Hate, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Trust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is you who brings the sun out of the shadows and builds the meadows of hope and fills the evenings with rare laughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jasmin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663528</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jasmin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the beginning, always, with every step, with every heartbeat, by my side.<br/>
Tender and small, like the fragrant flower you were named after with all their heart.<br/>
But at first sight you have nothing of this white, sweet beauty on you.<br/>
Bathed in light from above, like red-gold silk they frame your face kissed by the sun.<br/>
Edges and corners accompany my thoughts of you.<br/>
Your hands, which are like frost, deny me any warmth, let my fiery temperament cool down slowly.<br/>
From the beginning, always, with every step, with every heartbeat it is you who brings the sun out of the shadows and builds the meadows of hope and fills the evenings with rare laughter.<br/>
You are always there, small and tender, and yet burned into every step, every thought, every moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>